


What A Surprise

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You try to distract Obi-Wan during meditation
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & You, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Series: Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 33





	What A Surprise

According to the Jedi Code, Jedi cannot form attachment. Well…they can, but it’s not allowed. That’s what got you into trouble. You had fallen in love with another Jedi Master. With whom you ask? None other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anyone and everyone, whether they’re Jedi or not, can feel the mutual feelings you had for one another..except for you two. 

You and Obi-Wan were close from the very beginning. You entered the Jedi Temple together and trained together. You watched each other grow and become Masters of the Force. It wasn’t until you began helping Obi-Wan train his padawan, Anakin, that you started having feelings for each other. Both of you knew this had to end…but you couldn’t bring yourself to end it. 

After a progressive day of looking over padawans training, you went to your rooms to meditate. You heard your door open and knew it was Obi-Wan. You paid no attention to him. 

When Obi-Wan entered your room and saw you meditating. He pouted a little bit, but then he just had a mischievous idea. He knelt behind you and brought your hair to one side of your neck. He began with little strokes on your neck. This fingers barely touching your skin. He noticed the hitch in your breath. Nonetheless, you stayed focused. Obi-Wan then began leaning into you. You felt his beard scratching your skin. You then felt his lips kissing your neck. You couldn’t help the moan that emerged.

“You’re supposed to be staying focused.”

“Very hard to do that when someone is distracting me.”

“Tsk, tsk, Y/N. A good Jedi Master knows how to keep their concentration even with distractions occurring." 

You opened your eyes and turned to him, "Oh really? Then, please, Master Kenobi, show me how well you keep your concentration while I try to distract you.”

“Very well.” Obi-Wan sat cross legged in front of you. He closed his eyes and began breathing slowly. After some moments went by, you thought it was a good time to start the distractions. 

You first begin stroking his face with the back of your hand. You knew that Obi-Wan loved that because it was a sign of endearment. You crawled over and knelt behind him. You copied what he did to you: you ghosted your fingers over his neck. You then planted several kisses along his neck. You noticed that he was breathing a lot harder now. You smirked. You brought your hands to his shoulders and slid them down his arms. You rested your head on his shoulder as you reached down to slide your hands down his thighs. 

He coughed a little when you did this. You whispered in his ears, “Problem, Master Kenobi?”

He stuttered a little bit, “I-I-uh, no. Just something stuck in my throat.”

“If you say so,” you chuckled. You then brought your hands closer to an evident bulge that was forming under Obi-Wan’s pants. You brought your hands extremely close, only to pull them away. You then crawled to face him again. You brought one hand to his cheek and leaned forward. Your lips met his and all of the focus that Obi-Wan was striving for immediately faded. He brought his hands to your face and kissed you back. Both of you moaning with desire. You both stood and fell back onto your bed. 

“I’ve been wanting this for so long.” you muttered.

“I know you have." 

You smirked at him, "Been digging around my head have you? That’s very rude Master Kenobi.” He silenced you with a kiss and began tugging at your tunic. You undressed for him quickly and began to undress him. He kissed your neck as you did so. 

When he was fully unclothed, he threw you onto your back. he began to kiss every single inch of your body. You moaned his name as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Obi-Wan, please. I need you." 

"Just a little longer, darling.” He opened your legs and gazed upon your throbbing core. He began to lick and suck you as if his life depended on it. He was turning you into a hot, moaning mess. You felt him lick and finger you. A knot started to form in your stomach. You were about to cum.

“Obi, please. I want to cum with you inside me.” You pulled him up and kissed him hard. You can taste yourself on him. Without any warning, he slowly inserted himself into you. Both of you moaned in satisfaction. 

“Y/N. Oh, Y/N.” Obi-Wan moaned over and over again as he thrust into you.

You yelped in pleasure as Obi-Wan began to hit that sweet spot, “Oh, yes, Obi. Like that. It feels so good.”

He grunted. He loved how you spoke to him like that. The more moaning that came out from you, the more erratic Obi’s thrusts became. Both of you were close.

“Y/N, I’m-”

“Me too.”

Obi gave a few more thrusts and both of you came undone together. As you both were coming down from your high, Obi-Wan collapsed next to you and hugged you. You hummed in satisfaction.

“That was wonderful.” he mumbled in your ear. You then began to giggle. He looked at you, “What is it that you find so amusing?”

You smirked at him, “You got distracted.”

After that night with Obi-Wan, there were repeated ones. Almost every night for the past month, you two fell asleep in each other’s arms. Usually, he would wake up really early so no one would see him leaving your room. However, this time, you woke up early. You woke up feeling sick to your stomach. Obi-Wan woke up and found you leaning over the toilet.

“Y/N, what happened?”

“I’m not too sure. I think I’m feeling a little under the weather.” There was a knocking at your door. You were about to stand up to answer it, but Obi-Wan beat you to it. He opened the door to see Anakin.

“Oh, here you are, Master.”

“Did you need something Anakin?”

“Yes, Master Yoda said he might have a mission for us. We need to report to him immediately.”

“Alright. Let me speak with Y/N.”

“Is she alright?”

“She’s just feeling a little ill. Go to Master Yoda, I will meet you there.” With that, Anakin nodded and left. Obi-Wan appeared by your side again, “Y/N, Master Yoda wishes to speak to me. Do you want me to stay with you? I can just tell him-”

You waved him off, “No, no. I’ll be fine. I’ll just go get checked." 

"Are you sure?” Obi-Wan’s face was filled with a lot of concern.

You gave him a small smile and nodded, “I’m sure. Now go. Don’t keep Master Yoda waiting for too long.” Obi-Wan kissed you on the forehead and left. 

After half an hour, you were sure you were able to contain yourself. Nonetheless, you rushed over to the health wing. You were greeted by a nurse.

“Hello, how may I help you today?” she gave you a warm smile.

“I woke up feeling terribly ill. I would just like to make sure what exactly is wrong.”

“Please, follow me.” You followed her into a room. There was a reclining chair in the middle and a scanner above it, “What are the symptoms you’ve been experiencing?" 

"I woke up feeling very nauseous and began to vomit.”

The nurse gestured to the seat. You sat down and waited. The nurse pushed a button and the scanner came to life. It extended towards you and a red laser emerged from it. It scanned your whole body twice. After a few minutes, the nurse walked towards you and showed you the results on her datapad.

“Congratulations, you’re three weeks pregnant.”


End file.
